Soul of the Pure Heart
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Ash, Dawn and Zoey are heading to Hearthome City for a Tournament held there. But, they come across an injured Soul Reaper, Matsuri Kudo, who is pursued by Aizen. Can Ash and his friends protect her? What is Matsuri's mission? Slight ThreeWayTieShipping and Ash/Matsuri.
1. Chapter 1

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents

Soul of the Pure Heart

Starring:

Ash Ketchum, Dawn, Zoey, Matsuri Kudo and more

**Pairings: **ThreeWayTieShipping: Ash/Dawn/Zoey and Ash/Matsuri

**All characters, except the OCs belong to their respective owners**

**Note: **Matsuri Kudo is the game from Bleach: The 3rd Phantom

* * *

Chapter-1: Prelude

A blonde-haired girl in a black robe ran for her life. A group of monsters that came in various shapes and sizes was chasing her. These creatures fired a red beam at her. She dodged them with ease. The entities quickly multiplied as they tried to grab hold of her. She quickly unleashed her sword and with one swipe of her sword, several of the entities that were cut, vaporized into thin air. However, more soon took their fallen comrades places as the girl took off yet again.

She ran towards a stream and proceeds to follow it downstream. As the girl reached the edge of the waterfall, she pulled out a cube-shaped device and placed it on the ground. The cube soon stretched and a body suddenly materialized in front of her. The body looked just like her, except her 'twin' was wearing a white crop top and light blue jean shorts with a pink belt wrapped around it. The black robed girl approached her 'twin' and was soon covered by a flash of light. She got up as she smiled to herself.

_At least I can bring my Gigai with me in the portable cube the 12th Division gave me, _she said to herself.

She looked back and noticed the same entities coming her way again. She hid behind a tree, in hopes of loosing them. They passed her without turning back. This allowed her to make her escape...

...Until she bumped into someone.

She looked up to see a slim, male with scruffy dark hair, a short braided ponytail, golden eyes, and a rather youthful, feminine face. He had a helmet that resembled the skull of a Saber-tooth tiger. The girl's eyes widen, realizing who this man is.

"An Arrancar!"

The male Arrancar smiled as he lifted his hand towards her face.

"That's right; I'm his Majesty's loyal _Fracción,_ Ggio Vega!" The Arrancar said with pride, "Unfortunately for you, this is the end of the line for you...Soul Reaper!"

The last thing she saw was a rose-colored blast aimed directly at her.

* * *

**An empty field nearby**

"Okay, Ash and Zoey! That's great work!" A blue-haired girl called out to her friends.

The three trainers were on their way to Hearthome City to participate in the Hearthome Invitational Tournament. Ash and Zoey both received an invitation to join. Ash, never one to pass up an opportunity like this, quickly ran off to find out when the Tournament starts. They had time, as the Tournament was only a month and a half away. This gave Ash and Zoey plenty of time to train their Pokémon.

As they found out, 256 trainers are participating in the Tournament. By the end of the 2nd day of the prelims, only half of those trainers will advance to the first round. There are seven rounds in all, the fifth, sixth and seventh rounds were the quarterfinals, semifinals and the finals respectively of the Tournament.

The winner, not only gets a trophy for winning the Tournament, but a special prize as well.

"That prize has my name on it!" Ash said with determination.

(We're going to win!") Pikachu said, matching Ash's determination as well.

Zoey smiled, "Oh, really? Do not forget about me, Ash! I'm in it to win it!"

"Maybe we'll face each other in the finals?" Ash asked.

"Let's hope it's not sooner than later!"

Ash and Zoey smiled at each other, while Dawn smiled for her friends.

Suddenly...

**FLASH!**

A bright rose red light covered the sky, followed by an explosion that knocked all three trainers to their knees.

"What was that?" Dawn asked in shock.

"That was not normal!" Zoey replied.

"That wasn't any move I've seen before-LOOK AT THAT!" Ash yelled, pointing at a figure falling towards the forest near their location.

A blonde female was thrown from the cliff and started to fall towards the trees below. Ash, Zoey and Dawn ran towards the forest, hopefully to save whoever the girl was...

* * *

Chapter-1: END


	2. Beautiful Girl Lost or Found

Chapter-2: Beautiful Girl Lost or Found

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Zoey and Dawn ran towards the forest where the girl fell from the cliff. They could not see where she was exactly. That's when Ash called out Staraptor and began searching for her in the skies. Staraptor flew near the Cliffside and back to the forest. Staraptor looked down at a small clearing and noticed a blonde-haired girl lying on the ground. A few tree limbs snapped, probably to break her fall. Staraptor immediately flew back to where Ash and the girls were.

("Over here!") Staraptor called, leading them to the girl.

"I think Staraptor found her!" Ash said.

"We got to help her," Dawn said, worrying about the girl.

"She could be seriously hurt," Zoey added, believing that the girl might have survived or not.

They followed Staraptor to the clearing where they saw the girl, lying there unconscious. The girl was covered in burn marks. Her clothes were slightly torn, especially her crop top. Ash was not phased by her well-endowed chest, he was worried about her.

"Ash, is she..." Dawn wondered as her friend leaned forward, pressing his ears against the blonde-haired woman's chest.

Ash nodded, feeling a heartbeat, "She's alive, but..."

"But what?" Zoey asked.

"Whoever did this must still be close by," Ash guessed, "we need to get her to safety before they find her."

"But, how? The Pokémon Center is two miles away!" Dawn said, pointing down the southern path, "I don't think we'll make it."

"We don't have any choice, Dawn," Zoey replied, "if we stay here, we all won't make it out of here."

Ash got the girl on his back, her arms wrapped around him. His arms were under her, trying to keep her from slipping or dragging her feet.

"I'll carry her," Ash said, "let's hurry and rush to the Pokémon Center."

The girls nodded and followed Ash down the path towards the Pokémon Center. As soon as they were out of sight, a group of entities appeared along with Ggio Vega behind them. He did not look too happy that someone got to the girl first.

"This is a problem, if that Soul Reaper talks, our plans could be in jeopardy!" Ggio said in frustration, but soon smiled as he realized, "There is no way that they'll believe her."

Ggio grinned, "If I play my cards right, I might be able to persuade the boy to hand her over to me."

The entities roared at Ggio's little plan. This time, he will not fail his majesty.

* * *

**In another world**

In a quiet town in another world, an all too familiar voice broke the early morning silence.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!"

That followed by a crash, then an older man was seen flying out someone's door.

"You're getting strong, my son," the bearded man said weakly as his body was in a heap outside his son's room.

The teen came out of his room, with a scowl on his face, looking down at his father.

"What is your problem, old man?" the orange haired teen asked annoyed at his father's antics, "It's Saturday!"

"I know that, my son," Ichigo's dad smirked, standing up, "I'm proud that my son's finally growing up!"

**THWACK!** A kick to his dad's face shut him up good. Ichigo shook his head as he went downstairs.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked the streets of Karakura Town. He could have spent his Saturday studying, but no. He had a more pressing engagement to attend to. He had found out that Matsuri Kudo, a Soul Reaper like Ichigo (except he was a Substitute Soul Reaper) was returning to Karakura from a world in another dimension Squad 12 had discovered. He found it odd that Matsuri would volunteer for this.

Ichigo knew that Matsuri was a tough girl; she could take care of herself. Still, he could not help but wonder...

_What kind of world did she go to?_

Ichigo made it to the Urahara Shop. The shop looked like a regular store on the outside, but inside was a shop that caters to Soul Reaper's needs. Ichigo went inside to see his friends waiting for him. They all had serious looks on their faces, except one person. This person looked rather upset about something. He had dirty blonde hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs, and the middle on the bridge of his nose. Besides the standard Soul Reaper uniform, he wears a bright red ribbon in his hair that rests on his left shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo wondered, "Rukia? Fujimaru? Did something happen?"

Another man came into the shop behind Ichigo. He was a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears the traditional Japanese wooden sandals. He also wears a dark green shirt and pants, and a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a captain's haori (white with black diamonds).

"Welcome, Ichigo," the man greeted the teen.

Ichigo looked at the man as he sat down.

"Urahara, what is going on here? Isn't Matsuri coming back here?" Ichigo asked the storekeeper.

"Unfortunately, no she's not," he replied.

"Why is everyone so tense all of a sudden? Did I miss something?"

Rukia shook her head, "Can you let Urahara finish?"

Urahara smiled lightly as Ichigo sat down besides Rukia.

"As I was saying, Matsuri isn't coming home soon, because...we lost contact with her," Urahara explained.

Ichigo's eyes widen at this revelation, "What? How did this happen?"

"Last night, Matsuri was making a report about the world she was in that Squad 12 discovered in another dimension. As she was saying about a region called 'Sinnoh,' a loud static was heard over her line...then it went dead."

Everyone looked at each other and came to one conclusion.

"Could Aizen be behind this?" asked Squad 6 Lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

Urahara sighed, "That we don't know. He could be involved in all of this."

Ichigo jumped up as he grabbed his Soul Reaper Badge, "Well, let's go find her!"

"How, Ichigo? Fly into space?" asked the raven black-haired bespectacled teenager.

Ichigo glared at him, "Very funny, Uryu."

"Uryu has a point, Ichigo. Squad 12 can get you there, but unfortunately, we can't right now," Urahara said.

"Why can't we go? Matsuri could be in trouble!" asked Fujimaru, Matsuri's twin brother.

"Right now, the Soul Society is investigating this as well. Until we find out more about Matsuri's location and if Aizen is involved, any sort of rescue operation is out of the question," Urahara said, opening his paper fan.

Ichigo sat back down, sighing in defeat, "It could take weeks for them to find out if Aizen is involved. It'll be too late by then."

"All we can do now, Ichigo, is hope," Rukia said softly, "let's hope she is alright."

Ichigo nodded, "I hope she's okay, Rukia."

* * *

**Sinnoh Region- Sundown**

"Hey, Ash! The sun is going down! Can we rest for the night?" Dawn asked her friend.

He, along with Pikachu, Dawn and Zoey had traveled about one mile from where they found the girl. Ash gently laid the girl on the grass, so that he can help his friends set up camp. He gathers the firewood as Dawn and Zoey set up their tents. One was for Ash and Pikachu. The other was for the girls. What about the unconscious girl?

"I'll take her to my tent, so she can rest. Once I get her situated, I will help you two make dinner. How does that sound?" Ash suggested.

Dawn and Zoey nodded in agreement.

"I'll get the plates! Zoey can help you get started, Ash," Dawn said as she started rummaging through her backpack.

"Thanks, Dawn," Ash complimented as he set the unconscious girl in her sleeping bag.

Ash stared at the girl. He wondered where she came from. The clothes she was wearing was new to him. As he studied her, he could figure out that she went though a lot of training of some sort. If only Ash knew about what she went through before he found her.

"Ash, are you coming?" Zoey asked outside his tent.

"Coming, Zoey!" he called back.

He walked out of the tent, stopped, and looked at the girl again.

"I wish I knew your name," he said softly, before leaving his tent.

As soon as Ash left, the girl's eyelids slowly opened up, revealing her bright blue eyes.

* * *

**-Fifteen Minutes later-**

**

* * *

**

"That was a good meal, Ash," Zoey complimented, "it seems that Brock's cooking lessons were finally paying off!"

Ash smiled, "Thanks, Zoey. It took me awhile to get the hang of this."

Zoey smiled, and then realized something, "Hey, Ash. Why don't you give the leftovers to the girl in your tent?"

Dawn and Pikachu looked up as Zoey mentioned the idea.

"I don't think she'll wake up soon," Dawn said.

"Maybe, but I'll save some, just in case she does wake up," Ash said as he scooped the leftover stew into a thermos.

He took the thermos and walked into the tent. As soon as he entered the tent, he came face to face with a sword pointed straight at him. Ash looked up and saw the girl holding the sword in her hand. Ash noticed that she was wearing a black robe. She looked at him menacingly.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Ash asked, staring down at the girl's blade.

"Just who in the world are you and what do you want from me?" the blonde Soul Reaper demanded, "You won't take me to Aizen alive! I'll kill you right here!"

Ash was stunned, "What are you talking about?"

The girl paid no attention to him. All he heard from her next was:

"**Mow 'em down, Kotomaru!"

* * *

**

Chapter-2: END


	3. Nice to meet you, I will kill you

Chapter-3: Nice to meet you, I will kill you

* * *

-**Moments after Ash went to his tent to check on the girl-

* * *

**

Dawn and Zoey watched as Ash went into his tent. He was going to give the unconscious girl the stew that was leftover. As he went in, Dawn came up to Zoey.

"Hey, Zoey, what do you think?" Dawn asked.

"Think about what?" Zoey responded.

"The girl, do you think that she'll actually wake up?"

Zoey smiled slightly, "I think so, Dawn. The only thing we can do is wait until she actually does wake up."

Dawn smiled as she pet Ash's Pikachu. She was about to ask Zoey something when all of a sudden...

**"Mow 'em down, Kotomaru!"**

Dawn, Zoey and Pikachu turned towards Ash's tent in time to see Ash get thrown out of his tent. He landed on the ground near where the girls were.

"Ash? What happened?" Dawn asked as he slowly got back up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Arrancar Ggio Vega was about 100 yards from where Ash and his friends were. He watched as the boy in the red and black cap slowly got back to his feet.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Ggio said to himself, "Looks like the Soul Reaper is already awake. By the looks of things, she is attacking the boy. The very same boy who rescued her from me."

Ggio watched and smirked as he paid attention to the boy.

"All right, boy. Show me what you can do against a Soul Reaper."

* * *

"Ash? Talk to me! What happened?" Dawn asked again.

Ash looked at his tent to see the girl coming out carrying her sword. Ash noticed that her sword was different when she pointed it at him. It now has a long, pole-like, handle and a double-edged blade. It also contains a small ax-like blade on the top, just above the hilt. The girls and Pikachu looked at the girl in complete shock.

"What is she doing with that thing? Is she an assassin?" Dawn asked in fear.

"Maybe, but whatever is going on, we have to stop this before someone gets hurt..." Zoey paused for a second before her eyes narrowed, "...Or worse."

Dawn's eyes widen, realizing what Zoey had just said. She turned to see the girl charge at Ash, she swung at him with Kotomaru, surprisingly Ash was able to jump back, just missed being cut by Kotomaru by a few inches.

"Listen to me!" Ash tried to reason with her again, "I'm not your enemy! I just want to help you!"

The girl glared at him, "Help? You're just saying that to get me to drop my guard!"

"No! I'm serious!"

The girl charged at Ash again. Ash knew this was not working at all. The girl was not listening to reasoning. She still thinks that Ash was working for this 'Aizen' character. Ash knew that he had to do something and fast. Otherwise, he is at the mercy of this girl.

* * *

Ggio watched from his hiding spot as the girl charged at Ash again. He was wondering what the girl's opponent would do. He was defenseless, Ggio noticed, but what about his comrades? Ggio looked at Dawn and Zoey; he knew that if they tried to help, it would make the situation much worse. Still, Ggio thought to himself that he could step in at anytime he wants. He smirked a bit. Looks like he will have to step in after all.

* * *

Ash dodged the girl's attack again. This was getting nowhere; Ash has to stop this, before the girl gets hurt badly. He turned towards Dawn, Zoey and Pikachu. He had an idea, he knew it was risky, but it maybe the only way. He turned his attention to the girl again, who was quickly coming at him again.

Suddenly, just as Ash was about to say something, he felt a sharp pain to the side of his head. He collapsed onto the ground as Dawn and Zoey called out to him. He looked up at the girl in the black robe and noticed her shocked expression on her face.

Before he lost conscious, he heard another male's voice:

"I'm surprised you survived my attack, Soul Reaper!"

* * *

**One Hour Later...

* * *

**

Ash slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he was in his tent. He wondered how he got here. He remembered that girl, the strange clothes, the black robe, it did not make sense. He also remembered that girl was trying to kill him...

"_You won't take me to Aizen alive!"_

Those words...she said that as if she despised this Aizen character. As the Pallet Town native rubbed the back of his head, he felt a bump right near the top of his head. He finally remembered that he was struck by something. Then, he remembered something before he lost conscious:

_"I'm surprised you survived my attack, Soul Reaper!"_

Ash wondered...Could this girl be a 'Soul Reaper?'

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he saw the flap to the tent open, revealing Zoey, Dawn and Pikachu. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as Ash petted his friend.

"How are you feeling, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Feels like I was sucker punched on my head," he replied.

"At least you are alright," Zoey said.

Ash smiled, then noticed something was off, "What happened to the girl?"

Dawn and Zoey looked at each other, then back to Ash.

"Well, after you lost conscious, the girl was attacked by this guy in a strange helmet. He said something that I did not understand. Soon afterwards, the girl was captured by the man's 'buddies,'" Dawn explained as best as she could.

"Did you see where they went?" Ash asked.

"They went further south from here, Ash. Why do you ask?" Zoey looked at Ash, knowing what he was trying to do.

"I'm going to go rescue her!" Ash replied as he clenched his fist, "I don't care if she still thinks of me as an enemy! I **will** bring her back!"

* * *

Chapter-3: END


	4. Nemesisphere Part 1

**Chapter-4: Nemesisphere Part 1**

* * *

"Ash, you are crazy!" Dawn yelled at her friend as he began to go after the female Soul Reaper.

Ash looked at Dawn with a worried look on his face as Dawn went on.

"I know you want to save her, but I don't think that you can actually do it."

Ash clenched his fists, "So, I just let her get killed by those...whatever they were?"

Zoey looked at Dawn, "Dawn, I think Ash maybe right about this."

Dawn looked at her rival in surprise.

"If what Ash says is true, they may kill her. Do you think they might be satisfied by doing that?"

Dawn lowered her head, "I don't know..."

"They could come after Ash next," Zoey added.

"For what? She was trying to kill him!" Dawn said.

"She thought I was working for this 'Aizen' person," Ash said, remembering the girl's words.

"What about that guy with the strange helmet and his buddies?" Dawn asked.

"That's why I want to go after her," Ash said, "if those guys were sent by this 'Aizen' person, she could be in trouble."

Dawn shook her head in annoyance, "Alright fine, Ash, you win! We'll go!"

Ash smiled as Dawn walked past him in annoyance. Zoey smiled as both she and Ash followed Dawn to the south.

* * *

Ggio Vega was very impatient. He was looking around, trying to find out where to go next. He growled as he looked at the female Soul Reaper in front of him. She was in a barrier of sorts that Ggio had set up. He was pleased that Szayel's device was working, despite the fact that this wasn't tested first. That what annoyed Ggio when he learned about it before he left.

Ggio smiled a bit as he stared at the Soul Reaper again.

"It seems your friends aren't coming to your aid, Soul Reaper!" Ggio taunted.

"I have a name, _Arrancar_! It's Matsuri Kudo!" she yelled back.

"I have a name, too, _Matsuri Kudo_! I am Ggio Vega, of His Majesty King Barragan's _Fracciónes._"

"Alright, _Ggio Vega_," Matsuri said sarcastically, "what do you want with me?"

Ggio stared at her as she growled at him.

"What do you think?" Ggio said with a question of his own, "What purpose do you have being here? What is your mission?"

"I don't have to answer you!" Matsuri replied angrily.

Ggio smiled wickedly, "Don't worry, Matsuri Kudo, you'll tell me. Sooner or later."

Matsuri watched as Ggio turned around and walked away from her. The creatures followed suit as they followed Ggio. Matsuri went into a sitting position as she tried to find a way out of this.

* * *

Ash, Zoey and Dawn continued to head in the direction of those who were after that Soul Reaper. Pikachu's ears suddenly twitched, causing Ash and his friends to stop.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked his Pokémon friend.

"(I thought I heard something,)" Pikachu replied, pointing straight ahead of them.

Ash looked at where Pikachu was pointing at. His eyes widen as he saw the guy in the strange helmet and his buddies walking towards them. Ash silently told everyone to hide in the bushes and waited for them to pass. The hostiles slipped past Ash and his friends, unaware of their whereabouts. Once the coast was clear, they reemerged from their hiding spot.

"That's them alright," Ash said, "we must be getting close to their hiding spot."

"It might be a trap, let's be careful," Zoey said cautiously.

Ash and Dawn nodded and began to head towards the enemy's hideout.

* * *

**Karakura Town**

Fujimaru Kudo, Matsuri's twin brother, was looking upset. It had been almost three hours since learning of his sister's disappearance. He couldn't wait any longer. He was about to head to Urahara's Shop when he noticed Ichigo running up to him.

"Fujimaru, where were you?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry, Ichigo, I'm still worried about Matsuri," Fujimaru replied.

"We all are, Fujimaru. We'll find her."

Fujimaru smiled a bit, "Thanks, Ichigo."

As the two walked towards Urahara's Shop, something clicked in Ichigo's mind.

"Something's bothering me," Ichigo began, "what is Matsuri doing in that 'Sinnoh' land or whatever it was called?"

Fujimaru shook his head, "She didn't told me the details, but it had something to do with this."

Fujimaru showed Ichigo a photo of an orb. It was a sphere that had numerous pentagonal and hexagonal edged all around the Orb. Ichigo was amazed at the sight of the Orb's appearance.

"Where did this photo came from?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara gave it to me after you guys left," Fujimaru replied.

Ichigo got angry very quickly, "Why didn't he tell us sooner?"

Fujimaru shook his head, not knowing the answer.

Ichigo sighed in defeat, "By the way, that Orb, what do they call it?"

Fujimaru looked at the photo again and then at Ichigo.

"They called it...the Adamant Orb. Matsuri has it in her possession."

* * *

**Hueco Mundo – Palace of Las Noches - the Fifth Tower**

Sitting at the throne was a man wearing the Arrancar Style uniform. His brown hair swept back, with a strand hanging in his face. His menacing eyes staring at the image in front of him. It showed Ichigo and Fujimaru holding the photo of the Adamant Orb. He smirked as he looked to his left and stared at an Orb. It was round and very smooth, unlike its counterpart, the Adamant Orb.

In his possession...

...was the Lustrous Orb.

"Only one more Orb to collect," he said to himself as an image of another Orb appeared before him.

* * *

Chapter-4: END

* * *

**On the next Soul of the Pure Heart:**

**Chapter-5: Nemesisphere Part 2**

**Ash and his friends finds Matsuri imprisoned and try their best to free her. However, Ggio Vega and his reinforcements appear and try to stop them. Back at Hueco Mundo, Aizen sends Coyote Starrk to find the Third Orb. The Soul Society deploys Hitsugaya's Team to intercept the _Primera_ Espada. Will Ash and his friends save Matsuri? Who will get to the Third Orb first? Find out next time on: Soul of the Pure Heart.**

* * *

**It has been awhile since I updated this story. I'll be focusing on this story for awhile.**


End file.
